comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-07-09 - Garage Quality-Time
It's the weekend, and though Caim has plenty of catching up to do, his weekends aren't completely taken up by homework. Earlier that week, Scott left him an invite to come see him in the garage sometime if he was interested. Scott teaches a shop class, and though you don't have much time for extras, it explains why he might be out there. And it really does. Scott has grease on his hands, and on his shirt, and is currently working on yet another banged up and junk yard motorcycle. Who knows what model it once was by just glancing at it when you don't know a bunch about bike parts. It just looks dirty and denty. Caim begins walking to the garage, arriving in a few moments. He had spent almost all his time working on homework, seeming to take no freetime other then occasional fifteen minute breaks. He walks over towards Scott, nodding to the being. "Mr.Summers." He says as he bows his head and watches the mutant. Scott's head jerks up and he smiles a bit, "Caim. You can call me Scott." Finally, he says it. Summers can take a while for that 'connecting with others' stuff. "Come on up. You interested in bikes or mechanics at all? I wondered cause of your powers, you could likely techniqually jump start a car without a key if you knoew about mechanics." A pause then, "Not that I want to stealing cars," he adds in. "But in an emergency." "I am interested, just got to be careful to keep my aura supressed, to keep from my electric powers from igniting the gas tank. I have basic mechanical knowledge cause I can jumpstart vehicles. It was how I stole them." Caim calmly says as he looks to the bike. The English teacher doesn't appear surprised at your observation. "It's good self-control and self-training then, surpressing your aura. Just don't blow me up," and there is a twitch at the corners of his mouth briefly. "You know about the tools?" He points to his own tool box. It has his name on it. "This one is mine, but we can get you your own a little later. The rules are pretty simple, if you work on something in the garage, clean up after yourself. Don't touch my bikes without permission, and we have offered free repairs on cars locally for those that need the help, to provide hands-on training material for my class. If you are interested, I'll arrange for you to get a project to work on in your free time. I know you don't have time during school, but I'm willing to give you extra time after school if you want it." "It would be interesting and keep me up to date with my ability to jumpstart cars and motorcycles." Caim says calmly. "Same rules basically back home, if I make a mess, I clean it up." Caim as he then looks to the tool boxes. "Never used much tools, I used the electromagnestism aspect of my powers to pull apart pieces. It is nice to use my skills meant to strip cars of their life, to create new things." "Does using your powers to pull apart pieces cause them any damage? Such as stripping screws?" Scott is not yelling at Caim for his past, just asking him questions and redirecting things toward a more positive aspect. And he stated last night, that he wasn't good with people! "Still, just cause you can pull them apart, you need to know how they go together, how things operate and work together, so you can find problems and correct them. You also don't want to take an entire bike apart, when you only need to remove a few pieces, so wondering how small of an area you can effect as well. It's good to learn things by both methods. Traditional, and power-wise if you have something that can be used that way. The traditional expands your knowledge, and the power-wise expands your control. Both are very good things Caim." Scott picks up a rag, already smudged with grease to try and wipe the worse of the stains from his hands. "Why don't you have a seat?" He points toward a short wooden stool against a wall that Caim can drag over to sit on. Jean comes out, intending on spending a bit of time in the fresh air if her choice in attire is any indication. A thin pink tanktop, shorts and flip flops, all comfortable clothing meant to keep one cool during this time of year. Voices catch Jean's attention and she drifts off towards the garag, smiling when she sees Scott and Caim. "Hey you two," she greets them casually with, stopping closer to Scott. Reaching out, she removes his cheek of a smudge of grease with her fingers, her expression softening while she does. Caim nods and sits on the stool that is offered, dragging it over. "If I focus on being careful, it wont damage anything." Caim says calmly. "And I agree, taking apart is different from putting together. And I dont mind doing it traditional and powerwise." Caim says. When Jean comes into the garage, he has to do a double take but then he keeps his demeanor emotionless and neutral, nodding to her. "Miss grey. I hope you are feeling better from our first meeting?" He asks curiously. Scott glances up at Jean's approach and actually smiles, a soft expression that seems out of place on his normally tense face. "Hey," he says in protest when she works on a grease smudge on his face, pretending to wince in horror at the mothering. Yep, got to be blind not to see something is going on between the two of them. He lets Caim ask his question, and lets Jean answer it herself. But he does have a bit of trouble dragging his red sunglass covered eyes from her to look back at the ugly appearing bike. Na, he looks back at Jean, so much prettier to look at right now. Alright, Caim might want to gag about now. "I am fine now, thank you, Caim," Jean answers with a smile. "It was nothing a nap and some asprin didn't cure." Looking from the teen to Scott and back, she seems to consider something before offering to them both, "I was going to make some lunch. Could make enough to bring out for the three of us to enjoy if you'd like?" She glances back to Scott and adds for his benefit, "After you get cleaned up, of course." In truth, Caim has seen things which make the affection seem g rated. He doesnt react that greatly, just watching them calmly. "You dont have to make anything for me if you dont want to." Caim says as he would look to the bike and then back to them, watching them. "She wouldn't offer otherwise Caim," Scott informs the youth. "I'd be delighted Jean. And I'll be nice and not make you dirty too, I'll even clean up." His mouth twitches a bit in amusement. "I'll get some copies of the books I use in class to pass you Caim. Glance over them when you have time, and you can play with the junk bike. It's all I'm doing with it now. Gas tank is empty, but there is always residue, so be careful." The fact Scott is offering to share his pet bike project with someone? Wow, Jean would know Scott hasn't done that before now. He usually just showed and talked about it, and made the kids work on the cars. "What Scott said," Jean points out to Caim. There is a momentary look of surprise at Scott's offer but she leaves it alone, not wanting to ruin the moment the two are sharing. She instead turns around and leaves, letting the guys bond while she plays domestic goddess for them. Caim would nod. He would then look to the man and nods again. "Thank you, Miss Grey." He asks before looking back to Scott. "I am glad she isnt hurt." Caim says calmly as he then looks to the bike. "She seemed surprise at you letting me play around with the bike." He says calmly, looking the man in the eye. "Me too Caim," Scott admits, about Jean not being hurt. He then shrugs, "I'm usually protective of them, but barely started on this one, just no touching my finished ones," and he hooks a thumb over his shoulder toward the three motorcycles tucked out of the way. "I better get cleaned up, or she'll frown at me." He stands up and walks over to the large sink in the garage and uses the heavy-duty soap there, to start washing up his hands and forearms. "I'm currently still trying to figure out what is all wrong with that motorcycle other than it being dented up. All my bikes are ex-junk yard bikes, some having suffered badly in wreaks. I repaired them all myself. Got into it majorly when I was...about seventeen, right before I started college." A pause then, "That reminds me, you are a hard worker. Do you want to try and get into college on time? Or keep a more normal pace?" He had to do an insane schedule to catch up after missing so many years of schooling himself, to make it to college on time. He didn't start going to school since his parent's death, until Xavier picked him up...so he knows what it is like to be behind. "I would like to get into college on time. I do enjoy doing schoolwork, because before my powers, I could do schoolwork to get out of mugging people. When my powers happened, Dad dropped me out, so I could focus full time on...doing less savory things." Caim says calmly. He looks to the three bikes and nods. "I wont touch them. I only drove when I stole cars and bikes. Most of the time I preferred running and climbing." "Ah, right." Scott doesn't comment on that any further, that's for sure. "Well, we will keep with the intense study and extra tutoring then. I'll get you some more paperwork for independent study on your next English class, so you can get two credits this year and move on. You are going to be very, very busy. Let me know if you start to get burnt out. It's best to take a breather and go do something fun, then to go overwhelmed." Jean was his sanity saver. "There is also tons to do about here, hiking in the woods, fishing in the lake, we have an indoor and outdoor pool, a gym, training with Generation X in the Danger Room, television, music and games in the student recreation room as well. Also, doing stuff about the school and helping out gets you an allowance, and if you don't want to go all the way to New York City, North Salem has shopping centers, Harry's Hideaway, a good coffee joint, and other stuff to do, and you don't have to take the Metro. Just let any staffer know if you need a ride, and some of the other students have their licence and permission to barrow a car from the garage." And here comes lunch. Jean has a tray that she has floating before her, it bearing sandwiches and chips as well as cold sodas to enjoy since it's so warm. "So have have you been doing, Caim," she asks, able to do so with ease even though she is using her powers, that taking very little focus on the telepath's part. "I actually have a mode of transportation thanks to Electro. Before the bank job which when we met you and the others, he had taught me how to grind powerlines. I can do it just need to practice my timing so I dont fall face first into the ground or a powerpole." Caim says with a shrug. "I dont know if I can climb natural things, shouldnt be that much more difficult. If there is any actual crime I do willingly it was my climbing buildings and using roofways and balconies as pathways." Caim says. When Jean comes back, he smiles to her. Strangely enough, Caim's mind is difficult to read. she literally is picking up what feels like static or electric current, like watching an old fashioned TV with the rabbit ears in the completely wrong direction. They are getting spoiled, sodas! Scott grins at that briefly, "Looks like a great lunch." He grabs a clean rag and starts drying off. Then he turns back to Caim, "Grind powerlines? That...actually sounds awesome. I'd love to see it sometime. Though might be best to show me in the Danger Room, so I don't lose sight of you so quickly." And he can test your expertise on it. Scott chuckles, "I think just about every hero does that Caim, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just be apologetic if you accidentally run into a girl's umm...never mind," he was going to say panty hanging line...he blames Beast for making him watch anime. Ya, that's it! "Caim has been studying, and studying, and studying. He's a work'a'holic." Remind you of anyone? Once the food is gotten she takes the tray in hand and sets it down, Jean's face positively aglow. A nurturer by nature, it always does wonders for her when she's able to dote on someone. "Thanks, Scott. It's just... tuna salad. Didn't really know what to make." Chuckling, she sits down and watches how the two interact, unable to keep herself from doing so even as she eats. "A workaholic?" Gee, wonder who else might be one! "That's great, Caim. You're going to excel. I can tell." The 'white noise' from him is something she noticed before and has gotten used to. "I dont really have a favorite food." Caim says calmly with a bit of a blush. He would accept a sandwich and soda slowly, munching on it calmly and politely. When told he will excel, he just shrugs, swallowing his bite. "As I told Scott, before my powers, I could get out of mugging people if I focused on schoolwork. When I gained my powers, I was dropped out by my faher." He says calmly. Scott moves over to sit on a small stool, having grabbed another so everyone has a seat, and opens a bag of chips and picks up sandwich to take a bite out of. He chews while he also opens up his soda. "Well, you have choices now. You know what you are capable of Caim, good or evil. Now, you have a choice of which path to take. You have control over your own life. Xavier's Institute and everyone here is meant to be a guiding hand, but not make decisions for you." He takes a drink of soda and eats a few chips, his expression thoughtful and watchful. Sitting, she listens, watching Caim intently. She might not be able to pick up on his thoughts but she can watch for other signs of what he might be feeling at the moment. "Scott is right. You have choices to make. Big ones. But it's something you don't have to face alone. We're all here for you." Smiling, she looks at Scott, a brow arching slightly, trying to get a feel for what is wandering through his mind now. "I just hope I can make the right ones." Caim says calmly. He would take another bite. His physical demeanor was rather neutral, and his facial expression kept plain. Caim new how to hide his thoughts from his body language and with the unknown mental 'barrier' he possesses, he is slightly more difficult to read then normal. "I dont like to include others for fear of making them suffer from anything I do or dont do. Somehow, I think this may hurt people more then help." He says, taking another bite of sandwich. Scott wants Caim to stand up for what he believes in, whatever that may be. And he really wants to hit Caim's father, majorly. He can see the kid lacking self-confidence, but can also see his heart of gold, and he's more than willing to push Caim to decide for himself what he wants and when he wants it...wanting to go out of his way to make the kid have to make decisions, to test the kid's resolve....he wants Caim strong. It's almost an obsession, almost anyway. Poor Caim, getting Scott's personal attention like that. Jean looks at Caim and almost says something but Scott pretty much says it for her and she simply nods. "He's right," she does say. "Just remember, Caim. We're here for you. Yes, there are a lot of tough choices ahead of you but this isn't something you have to face alone." Pausing, she takes another bite, that followed by a sip of her sodat. Caim would nod and listen to the both of them before taking a sip of his soda. He would take another bite of sandwich and nods. After eating his bite, he would nod. "Your right. I cant afford to question myself in times of emergency." He says calmly, watching them. Scott smirks a bit. Jean is all about 'family', and honestly, Scott is too, just not as verbal about it. He looks over at her, and projects his thoughts, << I love you. >> Yes, mushiness, but at least Caim doesn't have to hear it out loud, he just has to see it in expressions. Anyway, those are words that Scott has trouble saying out loud with ease. Scott does reach over to ruffle Caim's hair if he allows it. "You can question yourself though Caim. I do it all the time. But when push comes to shoove? You got to know where you stand. You will figure it out in time. That's why you are here, to get the opportunity to do so." "Caim, look. I know it's going to be intimidating and you're worried about screwing up and making mistakes. But you know what? It is all part of growing up. Heck, I still make mistakes and Scott..." She gives Scott a look. <> she projects, unable t keep it from her expression that they're sharing a moment. "Anyhow, the important thing is not to not make mistakes but rather to learn from them." Caim nods as he finishes his sandwich and drinks down his soda. "Thank you both for the food and the advice. I need to do some thinking now, so if you both will excuse me, Miss Grey, Scott." He says with a bow of his head as he stands up. Scott makes mistakes, he just doesn't like to admit it or talk about it. Drives poor Jean to distraction. He eats his sandwich and doesn't dare say a word right now. Nope, not a word. Though when Caim excuses himself, Scott says, "Just a sec." Another bite of sandwich and he chews as he heads toward a metal cabniet. He opens it up and it includes a number of reference books. He glances through them and pulls out two, holding them out toward Caim. "Have a look when you get a breather, ask me any questions you have. Just let me know when you want to work on the bike." "I should get things cleaned up as well. Take care, Caim. If you need to talk, let me know and we'll sit down and have a chat." Jean takes the tray, the plates the sandwiches were on paper and able to be thrown away. "I'll be in my office after I get the kitchen all tidy, Scott. Feel free to come by." Scott runs after Jean to get his sandwich back, "Hey!" He picks it up and finishes stuffing it into his mouth. "Geez," he says with a mouth full. He also grabs his soda before you throw it away, so he can finish drinking it. Yes, he's finding this amusing. He watches Caim wander off before turning his attention back to Jean.